New Changes
by RibCaged
Summary: 6th year brings new changes for our fave mysterious cutie Draco and some understanding between him and Harry. A really good fic I cross my heart and promise!
1. Draco's Cereal Fiasco

Hi. I've tried to write Harry Potter fan fics before, twice actually, and have failed both times. I hope this time I won't. Just realize I'll probably have them be OOC but all the more interesting right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and she is cool.  
  
Oh and this story switches people point of views. It's more interesting that way and it gets so annoying to write Harry this and Harry that blab la. Jk.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I hate living in this house that isn't a house. It's not a house because there's only me and my mother, living together but not really because we never talk. There is nothing to say and the time rolls on never ending.  
  
I think I hate her. My mother. I can't stand her blonde stringy hair, her blue eyes, the way she smiles at me kindly because we are both always thinking of the same thing. Of my father who is not really a father because he is now locked away in prison where your soul gets eaten or drunken.  
  
I don't believe his soul will be stolen or lost because I don't think he has one. He was a Death Eater. Death Eater, the name just makes me laugh. It's really all so ironic. I can just picture Voldemort chewing on a sandwich with Death as the main ingredient. Actually I can't. I have no clue. No clue what the hell my mind is thinking anymore.  
  
A bunch of people join the dark side. They do it because it is better to befriend the devil than to be his enemy. So really these men are cowards. Merely trembling cowards!!  
  
I find its so much better to not think. Just clear my mind of all things. It's harder than it sounds. Things come creeping back at me. Like how the last time I left the house I was hassled.  
  
Two strong hands pushed me up against the aisle. Up against boxes of cold cereal at the super market. "Hey kid." He said shoving my head up against the boxes. "Your father was a Death Eater right? Get lost kid. We don't want you here." All I wanted was to buy some cereal, I wanted to say. Just some food to eat. Not death. I would never eat death. Only people like my ex fathers enjoy eating death. I like cereal. But I just watched him stomp away. That pompous loser. And brushed myself of staying calm and cool. And I grabbed a box of cereal. It was all I wanted in the first place jeez. I am not my father.  
  
Ok that was the first chapter. Short but short is better. Please review because it only takes you a short second and it will make me happy for so long! Thanks. ( : 


	2. Harry’s Uncontrollable Rage

OMG I was struggling when I wrote this chapter because I could not decide how to make Harry be! It was either extremely angry all the time or depressed. URGLE! But Ok ( :  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
This time I've done it for real. When Cedric died I felt guilty. I felt pretty upset. But now that Sirius is dead I feel this indescribable feeling. Like I'm always sick and dizzy. It hurts to think about it. It hurts not to. It hurts to have no comfort. You know what hurts the most and scares me the most? That it's all turning into uncontrollable blind rage. I didn't admit it to myself at first. It was understandable that I felt depressed, alone, guilty and all of the five stages of grief, whatever they are. But I seem to be lingering on anger this time.  
  
Yeah this time. What a horrible thing to have to say. Oh I have practice in dealing with loosing people. My parents, not that I ever knew them, Cedric and now Sirius. It's bloody unfair and it sucks.  
  
Last time, I was angry, I was really angry. I am remembering now. Now that I have all this time. I don't want any time but I have the whole summer. A whole summer of being ignored and not being allowed to leave the house because it's unsafe. So all the thoughts gang up on me constantly and beat me to a pulp. The anger thing is me wanting to fight back. Fight back at all the unfairness of it. Being depressed isn't an option. I want, no I need, to get back at it some how. At all the evil in the world.  
  
I think I'm going to snap and not even like how I snapped last year when no one would tell me anything. This isn't good. Some people who don't deserve it are going to get hurt.  
  
You know what though? I don't care. I don't fucking care. Really I don't. People always hurt me. It's my turn to hurt now.  
  
A/N: HAHAHA is any one else laughing at that last line? I know I was. It was so dumb that's why. But I wanted to go on a different path because it seems like most fan fics Harry gets all sad and mushy. So I thought why not turn into a mad mad with tons of rage? ROAR!!! Please review and tell me what you thought! I will thank you in the next chapter if you do. Please also tell me who I should have in the next chapter? I'm thinking Snape but it's up to you reading really. 


	3. Mr Snape Doesn't Like Harry yet

A/N: Chapter 3 wicked eh? I'm so excited because I get to write from Mr. Snape's pov. Really. I mean really. He's just a misunderstood charcter. Was probably abused as a kid. Yeah that's it. Oh and one unrelated thing. I'm going beserk because I just found this picture of Clay online and it is so beautiful I'm like wow. It's so crazy. You have to see it. Here's the link to his POV:  
  
Sometimes I feel like I'm the only Wizard who doesn't like Harry Potter (A/N: yet ok?)? Yeah yeah I know I know there are plenty who hate him like my Slytherin students and those that graduated a Slytherin. I guess what I'm getting at here is: why would anyone like him?  
  
First of all, he is rude. Second, obnoxious. Third, a pain in the ass. Fourth, a dorky wimp. And he is only loved because of something beyond his control. I mean really now, could he really have stopped the Dark Lord as a baby? Puh-lease. I'm not that stupid. It was his little mummy. So now it's his little friends that always safe him.  
  
God. I can't stand that freaking brat. Hate his guts.  
  
Well anyways, I've invited Draco over to practice some spells, you know just as a secret thing.  
  
A/N: Well it's short but I don't feel good suddenly. To tell you what happens: Umm my brain just shut off. Ok...oh well I guess what will happen is um Snape will meet Harry some how and will get yelled at. NO. I mean I dunno. Please review so I will feel better. And tell me how to make Snape more in character. Thanks I love you.  
  
Replies:  
  
Squidluvr4eva- thanks for saying it was awesome. Cool name lol. I'm glad we agree.  
  
Sheree: I'm also glad you agree. It won't be slash though. It will be friendships and HermioneSnape and then Ron getting mad. And Harry and ? 


	4. Draco Does Kill Bill Moves

A/N: I think I have ADD but I won't get in to it. Here's chapter 4. May it be long.  
  
Draco:  
  
Severus Snape is really like my father as in he's the one who is there for me. Ha. Not that I need anyone to look after me. I'm just saying is all. While my father has been away brewing up death things, Snape would come to my house and he'd teach me spells and wicked hexes. I mean, dude, the man can be a cold hearted bastard but it seems like he's got a soft spot for me.  
  
My mum is cool and all that shit but she definitely lives in a different world than what I like to call normal people. Nudge nudge wink wink. If you get my meaning.  
  
So during those sticky hot summers when all there was to do after my mates had gotten so dull I urged to toss them out my second floor window, Prof. Snape would visit. Well actually if you want to know, I owled him from a break down thing I had. Shit. It sucked. Snape sort of sucked at first too.  
  
He would be all foul and rude like he had a pole up his you know what. Him in his heavy black robes even in the middle of the summer. Even I change to shorts and t shirts in the summer. So what's with this guy? Is what I used to wonder.  
  
Things started changing. In my fourth year summer for example, if I accidentally hexed him with the tickle curse, he'd glare like a mad man and not say a word. And now, it's the summer after my fifth year at school and he actually is pretty cool. For a rude, anti social prick that is.  
  
At Snape's Crib:  
  
"NO. Not like that Draco." Prof. Snape groaned, sucking in a huge mouthful of air before he snapped. He was annoying me.  
  
"Ok sir, like this?" and I aimed my wand and out came sparkles (AN yay sparkles!). Snapes living room lazy boy turned into pure silver.  
  
"Damn that cool." I said and whistled low under my breath.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and smiled in one motion.  
  
Feeling sort of like Neo from the Matrix I extended my arms all cool and shot silver sparkles into the air.  
  
"Hey. Have you seen that movie Kill Bill?" I asked him and began to karate chop the sparkly air and doing all these cool moves.  
  
"Would you cut it out?" he snapped loudly. I flinched slightly, something in his voice was wrong. It brought back a faint memory but I couldn't place what it was.  
  
"Well hmph I was just asking."  
  
He turned to face me. He stared at me dead on and I could see his eye brow was twitching. Jeez what was up. With out even looking he muttered "repairo" and changed what I had turned silver back to normal. Ass hole.  
  
He put his hands on my shoulders, his long white bony fingers digging in through my shirt. Creepy.  
  
"Draco," he began in a low voice. "We. Have. To. Talk. Now." he was making me nervous he really was. Its one thing if someone looks you in the eye, it's another if that person is close enough that their nose is about to touch your face.  
"About what?"  
  
"What happened last month. You know what I'm talking about." His whispered all icily I wondered if he had seen the Matrix and was pretending to be Neo. But I guess not. I knew what he was talking about. Well sure I did. That incident in June where I broke down mentally and did that thing.  
  
His hot breath warmed my face and my toes itched. I took my pride, grabbed it and shoved it through my mouth. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF ME!" I Shouted quite foolishly because I probably could have backed up instead.  
  
His eyes widened for a moment and I think I heard a slight crash in the next room. His hard hands left my shoulders only to be replaced. His left arm snaked around my neck bringing me in closer and the other pressed a hand tightly against my mouth.  
  
I panicked and squirmed which made him hold tighter.  
  
"Shh. Don't say a word." He whispered into my ear. "I think we have company."  
  
AN: was it confusing? Snape wanted to talk to Draco about his break down and then suddenly something happens. Please review! 


	5. Lemme Disappear & Pretty Blood

AN: Thanks Dany for the compliments! Hooray!!! Prongs37 cough vic cough, I've never heard that one before. Thanks for the update.  
  
Harry:  
  
I heard the news last night. Pig (Ron's Owl) came flapping in through my open window at 1 am. I resisted the urge to toss the bugger out the window (AN don't worry I like animals) and took the small scroll of parchment of it's leg. Jeez does it have ADD or what? Then I flopped on my hard mattress and sighed and opened it.  
  
It was a quick note from Ron that said Malfoy and Snape had been attacked by mysterious folk last week and were confined to the wizards hospital. Ron heard it from his dad who heard Draco was planning on sueing the attackers.  
  
Whatever. Why did Ron even send this to me? For all I care Malfoy can sue me if he wants. Stupid Weasley.  
  
I lied on my bed and something happened to me that never had before. I just wished that I'd sink through the dumb mattress and disappear. I wanted to stop breathing and to end it all here.  
  
So what happened see, I've been faint lately from not eating much and so my brain has been out of focus. So what I did was took a knife from the kitchen one night. Just a steak knife and stuff. No big deal. I just brought it to my room, sat down and the messy floor and brought it to my wrist and without thinking bam, it had cut my arm. My scalp tingled and I had to catch my breath but then I was calm and peaceful.  
  
Maybe I'm crazy maybe so. But the line of blood was beautiful. Like a damn ruby that had melted. I let it drip across my arm and fell asleep.  
  
AN: I said I wouldn't make Harry sappy and sad and I don't think I did. Ok so sue me, I made him have suicidal thoughts. Lots of people cut. So you'd think he would too. After all he's been through and especially since his relatives ignore him. Family is so important. Please review. 


End file.
